Fury
Fury is a feral warrior who serves as top general and second-in-command to Sledge and has been trapped on Earth for sixty five million years due to Keeper. Character History Past Fury first appears aboard Sledge's warship, telling Wrench to get the lasers fixed before their superior arrives. Later, when Keeper's ship is shot down by Poisandra, Sledge orders Fury to bring him the Energems. Fury descends to Earth and finds Keeper seemingly dead with the Energem case next to him. He takes the case and heads back to Sledge, presenting him the container; unfortunately, the container is revealed to contain a bomb which goes off, accidentally knocking Fury into a space pod and a Vivix into the launch button, sending the space pod that Fury is in back to Earth. Back on Earth, Fury finds and fights Keeper before Sledge's asteroids fall to the planet, eliminating the dinosaurs and causing him to scurry for cover. In the end, he eventually survived the explosion, while wandering around the Earth to search for the Energems. 100,000 years in the past, it has been revealed that he fought a caveman, whom bonded with a blue Energem. Around the year 2005, he faced an archaeologist, however, the outcome is unknown, with what known of him is he's missing in action. The archaeologist however managed to draw Fury in his notebook, which would later passed to his son. Present In present day North America, Fury reappears as Tyler's car drives by, smelling the presence of Energems. He reappears wandering the woods when he encounter Riley's dog, Rubik. The dog starts barking at him, which annoys him to the point he decides to silence the creature. Then, Riley appears and defends his dog with a metal bar. When Fury knocks the pipe into a rock, it reveals a Velociraptor fossil containing the Green Energem and the bar is turned into a Dino Saber. After obtaining the Green Energem and the Dino Saber, Riley resumes his fight with Fury long enough to escape with Rubik. He rejoined his comrades sometime after Iceage's battle against the Rangers. While Sledge scolded him for not being able to get a single Energem over the years he spent on Earth, he was welcomed again to Sledge's ship, resuming his position and frequently helped the captured outlaws against the Rangers. Eventually, his loyalty towards Sledge was put at odds with Poisandra, Sledge's fiancée, whom wanted to impress him in order to to settle their marriage as quick as possible. But with Poisandra proved her worth greatly by stealing the Rangers' E-Tracer and using it to search the Ptera Zord, Fury put aside their teamwork and stole the tracker from her. Though the Rangers did destroy the device, Fury nevertheless comes to possess both the coordinates of the Ptera Zord as well as the Ptera Charger, plotting to take the Zord himself. During this encounter he faced Tyler in battle, but while attempting to strike him down found himself consumed by pain. A golden energy also began to emerge from his chest, but he was evidently able to force it back inside himself. Personality As his name suggests, Fury is prone to high levels of anger, but only when pushed too far. Despite having an energetic and ill-tempered disposition at times, Fury is level-headed and behaves calmly most of the time. His only vulnerability is the weakened state he is left in whenever he loses control of himself, leaving himself wide open to attack and completely defenseless, unable to fend off any sort of enemy fire as such. Among the ranks of evil, despite respecting and faithfully serving Sledge, he resents the scolds from his superior. Among his fellow generals, he is in good terms with Wrench and Curio and both respects and is respected by both. However, he and Poisandra rival one another, competing for personal success and treating each other with enmity, their rivalry growing and souring with each failure to retrieve the Energems. Contrary to what his name, appearance and attitude would indicate, Fury is extremely intelligent and easily able to handle situations where his skills must adapt to the moment. He even resorts to attacking his cohorts, if it means to get what he wants, as he ambushed and fired at his three fellow generals to take possession of the E-Tracer, intent on scaring and discouraging them to try and stop him from stealing back. Powers and Abilities ;Swordsmanship Mastery :Fury is a master of swordsmanship, able to get on par with the Green Dino Charge Power Ranger. ;Hyperosmia :It is possible that due to his feline physiology, he has an enhanced sense of smell, able to sense anything even the Energems. ;Dermal Armor/Exoskeleton :Fury's body is fully covered with exoskeleton, leaving him immune to average attacks. ;Claws :Fury's hands are physiologically armed with lightning-shaped claws that enables him to use them as alternative weapons, in the form of talons or knuckles. Arsenal ;Seven Branched Sword :Fury's main weapon is a seven branched sword that capable of unleashing lightning-themed attacks. ;Ptera Charger :Stolen from the Rangers, Fury can use it to summon the Ptera Zord. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *Along with other villains after Power Rangers in Space, he is among those that survived Zordon's Energy Wave which supposedly able to erase/purify evil beings. The reason Fury being one of the exception despite having stayed on Earth for 65 million years is unknown. Given the existence of other villains who were unaffiliated with the United Alliance of Evil following the wave, it is possible that since he wasn't part of that group either he was spared. Or he survived because his quest isn't destroying or taking over Earth and he is after the Energems. See also References Category:PR Generals